The Bioinformatics Core facility will be a critical focal point of the Program Project. The Core facility will have a two-pronged mission: (1) to provide a computational database and web infrastructure for storing and disseminating information about the project, and (2) to support communication between the Component Projects about both planned and completed activities. Both goals will require a database infrastructure, web server, and the ability to support internal communication about reagents, planned experiments and experimental results. Our plan for the Bioinformatics Core relies on our track record in previous work of creating databases of RNA structural information and in creating shared representations of biological data that can be used for the exchange of data across multiple laboratories (RiboWEB). The Core will benefit from existing software infrastructure in Dr. Altman's laboratory generated by the ParmGKB project, which, although it has no scientific or data overlap, has produced software that is useful as a starting point for the Bioinformatics Core software infrastructure.